


Fascinated

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rule 63 eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They spend as much time together as they can, as it might be their last. And every time, Jean finds himself fascinated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascinated

Jean’s always amazed by her. The moment he met her he was intrigued. And she becomes more and more of a mystery to him as time goes on. They spend as much time together as they can, as it might be their last. And every time, Jean finds himself fascinated.

She’s currently sitting on him, arms around his neck, head resting on his chest, and completely asleep. He has one hand resting lightly on the small of her back and the other is playing with her hair.

He thinks the thing that astonishes him the most is how something so big can be so small and curled up, innocently napping on his lap. It angers him how people really do believe she’s a monster, as all she’s done since she discovered her power was help humanity. (Excluding the time she attempted to kill Mikasa, but she didn’t have proper control over that titan until Armin helped her.)

Seeing her in titan form could be terrifying, but it always makes him laugh too. Mostly because the bun is still in her hair—he’s not sure why he finds that funny, it simply is.

Eren shifts in his lap, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. She yawns and meets his eyes, “I fell asleep, didn’t I?”

Jean nods. Eren runs a hand through her hairh Her eyes crinkling shut when she does so and her head tilts back ever so slightly. “You were out for a few hours.”

“Nn… really?” Her hands settle back to around his neck. “Usually I can’t stay asleep for more than a half an hour.”

“I know.”

She’s getting better though. Her nightmares tend to be much less realistic or gone altogether when Jean is with her. His presence helps her the most for whatever reason. But they don’t see each other much, and Eren would rather be awake when they _are_ together. There have been a few times where she would eventually sneak off to Jean’s room in the middle of the night when possible. It always gets the two in trouble, but Jean doesn’t mind and Eren feels like it’s worth it.

“Thanks,” she says quietly.

“You’re welcome,” he replies, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“You said I was out for a few hours, right?”

“Yeah.”

She stares at him for a second before sighing. “I have night training with the Corporal. It was supposed to start at eight.”

“It’s nine.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t come looking yet. Actually, I should go before he _does_ start looking.” She gives him a quick kiss before moving off of his lap. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” he says, watching her go.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been waiting to be posted for like two months or something. I didn’t post it right away because there was a whole other part in it and I couldn’t decide if I wanted to take it out or not.
> 
> So, for everyone who’s been waiting, here you go! There’s still more to come, with both the college AU and, in light of chapters fifty and fifty one, another (hopefully much longer) drabble! Ah, I love writing these two for whatever reason.


End file.
